News
Archived news and updates 2019 * 9 May 2019: The Frozen Nightmare mini-campaign is released for Kingdom Rush: Vengeance with the new heroes Murglun and Eiskalt. * 7 March 2019: The Forgotten Treasures mini-campaign is released for the Steam version of Kingdom Rush: Origins, with heroes Phoenix and Wilbur. Also, Impossible mode is added with the update. * 28 February 2019: The Subaquatic Menace mini-campaign is released for Kingdom Rush: Vengeance, with a new hero Jun'Pai and a new tower Deep Devil's Reef. * 31 January 2019: The Bittering Rancor mini-campaign is released for the Steam version of Kingdom Rush: Origins, with heroes Lynn and Bruce. 2018 * 18 December 2018: The Hulking Rage mini-campaign is released for the Steam version of Kingdom Rush: Origins, with heroes Razz and Rags, Lilith, and Durax. * 17 December 2018: Kingdom Rush: Vengeance enemies' health for Veteran and Impossible modes has changed; from 1.15 and 1.25, to 1.2 and 1.35 (times of Normal mode) respectively. * 22 November 2018: Kingdom Rush: Vengeance is released for iOS and Android. * 17 October 2018: Kingdom Rush: Origins is released on Steam. *'17 July 2018': The name and the trailer of fourth Kingdom Rush are announced, Kingdom Rush: Vengeance. *'14 June 2018': Ironhide Game Studios announces a Steam version of Kingdom Rush: Origins is being made. 2017 *'4 August 2017': Kingdom Rush, Frontiers and Origins are made available in nine different languages *'19 January 2017': Ironhide Game Studios confirms a fourth Kingdom Rush title is in development. 2016 *'16 December 2016': The Darklight Depths elite level is released for the Steam version of Kingdom Rush: Frontiers, with heroes Bruxa, Kahz, and Saitam. *'27 October 2016': The Shadowmoon mini-campaign is released for the Steam version of Kingdom Rush: Frontiers, with heroes Dante and Bonehart. *'1 October 2016': The Rising Tides mini-campaign is released for the Steam version of Kingdom Rush: Frontiers, with heroes Kutsao and Karkinos. *'25 July 2016': Kingdom Rush Frontiers is released on PC, Mac, and Linux on Steam. 2015 *'3 September 2015': Kingdom Rush made free on all mobile platforms *'19 August 2015': The Forgotten Treasures mini-campaign is released for Kingdom Rush: Origins, with new hero Wilbur *'24 June 2015': The Endless Challenge Twilight Invasion is released for Kingdom Rush: Origins, with new heroes Lilith and Bruce. *'22 April 2015': The Bittering Rancor mini-campaign is released for Kingdom Rush: Origins, with new hero Lynn *'6 April 2015': After seventeen polls, A Hero Is Born comes to an end. *'17 March 2015': The Endless Challenge Temple of Evil, is released for Kingdom Rush: Frontiers, with new hero Saitam *'26 February 2015': The Hulking Rage mini-campaign is released for Kingdom Rush: Origins, with new hero Razz and Rags *'6 February 2015': The community created hero project A Hero Is Born is launched *'20 January 2015': The Curse of Castle Blackburn mini-campaign is released for Kingdom Rush on iOS 2014 *'22 December 2014': The Endless Challenge Valor's Rest, is released for Kingdom Rush: Origins, with new hero Phoenix *'20 November 2014': Kingdom Rush: Origins is released simultaneously for iOS, Android, and Kindle Fire. *'12 August 2014': Kingdom Rush: Origins is announced, with a release date of 'This Fall' *'31 July 2014': The Endless Challenge Ruins of Nas'de is released for Kingdom Rush: Frontiers *'31 July 2014': The Endless Challenge Rage Valley is released for Kingdom Rush *'4 July 2014': The Curse of Castle Blackburn mini-campaign is released for the Steam version of Kingdom Rush. *'3 April 2014': The Fungal Forest elite stage is released for the Steam version of Kingdom Rush. *'25 February 2014': The Burning Torment mini-campaign is released for the Steam version of Kingdom Rush. *'6 January 2014': Kingdom Rush is released on Steam. *'4 January 2014': Kingdom Rush: Frontiers wins Armor Games Best Game of 2013. *'2 January 2014': Kingdom Rush: Frontiers wins the Best Strategy Game of the Year from Armor Games with 54% of the votes. 2013 *'18 December 2013': The Fungal Forest elite level is released for Kingdom Rush, with new hero Thor *'18 December 2013': The Darklight Depths elite level is released for Kingdom Rush: Frontiers, with new heroes Bruxa and Kahz *'26 November 2013': Kingdom Rush: Frontiers Flash has over 1,000,000 plays in 4 days. *'22 November 2013': The long-awaited flash version of Kingdom Rush: Frontiers hits Armor Games. *'30 October 2013': The Shadowmoon mini-campaign is released for Kingdom Rush: Frontiers, with new heroes Dante and Bonehart *'2 October 2013': The Burning Torment mini-campaign is released for Kingdom Rush, with new heroes Oni and Hacksaw *'26 September 2013': Kingdom Rush: Frontiers is released in the Google Play Store. *'31 July 2013': The Rising Tides mini-campaign is released for Kingdom Rush: Frontiers, with new heroes Kutsao and Karkinos *'6 June 2013': Kingdom Rush: Frontiers is released on the iOS App Store. *'28 May 2013': Ironhide Game Studio release the official trailer of Kingdom Rush: Frontiers on YouTube. *'28 March 2013': Kingdom Rush: Frontiers is slated for release; June 3rd, 2013. *'12 March 2013': The Glacial Heights mini-campaign is released for Kingdom Rush, with new heroes Elora Wintersong and Ingvar Bearclaw *'26 February 2013': Kingdom Rush is greenlit on Steam *'15 January 2013': Armor Games quests are released. There are now 38 million plays on Armor Games. 2012 *'12 September 2012': The Rise of the Bandits mini-campaign is released for Kingdom Rush, with new hero King Denas *'3 September 2012': Kingdom Rush: The Comic is released on iOS *'28 June 2012': Kingdom Rush available on the iPhone and the iPod Touch. *'25 April 2012': Kingdom Rush iOS is updated with Heroes *'4 April 2012': Kingdom Rush reaches 23 million plays on Armor Games. *'25 January 2012': The Ruins of Acaroth elite stage is released for Kingdom Rush *'6 January 2012': The Kingdom Rush Wiki was started. 2011 *'19 December 2011': Kingdom Rush released in app store *'12 August 2011': Kingdom Rush updates to include Premium Package *'28 July 2011': Kingdom Rush released on Armor Games 2010 *'26 Jan 2010': Ironhide Game Studio is born Category:Kingdom Rush Franchise